Shivering heat, sweating cold
by Ursae Majoris
Summary: Mi aportación al reto del iPod. Serie de OS dramione. 7- Porque ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy que la besó en el baño de prefectos por primera vez en quinto año. Porque sabe que jamás fue y jamás será su prioridad, que él jamás la amará. Porque sabe que si la situación lo requiere, no le temblará la varita para asesinarla.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, sé que esto es algo muy trillado, pero es un tipo de juego, ¿no? Bueno, me estaba pasando por varias historias en ingles de varios fandoms y me di cuenta de que hay muchos fics del tipo "IPod challenge", así que me dije, ¿Por qué no? Vale, pues puse aleatorio en el IPod e iba escribiendo mientras una canción X sonaba, solo puedes repetir la canción dos veces, así que el resultado es muy corto. Pequeñas viñetas, me atrevería a decir.

Este es el primer OS. Dejo en claro que en general todo será dramione, pero a lo mejor se me va algún Luna/Neville, o Ginny/Harry. No estoy muy segura. Por último, no son Songfics, para nada, solo se escribe lo que la canción inspira.

No es necesario escuchar la canción, aun así, aquí les dejo el enlace:

/ HoRkntoHkIE

Eeeeeeen fin, gracias por leer. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

**Home**

**Phillip Phillips**

_– Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, su avión está listo para que aborden, despegaremos en media hora. Por favor, síganme. – _

Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Estaba raro, verdaderamente raro, y callado. Freddy, el nuevo becario de su departamento, avanzaba enfrente de ellos, indicándoles el camino al avión que tomarían.

Se trataba del avión privado que el ministerio de magia tenía para los viajes de su departamento. El ministerio estaba tratando de que el mundo mágico se familiarizara con cosas muggles, para promover el trato entre magos y personas no mágicas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de abordaje, Freddy les dejó pasar a ella y a Malfoy, y se aseguró de que todo estuviese listo para abordar.

Hermione tomó asiento frente a Draco, en los sillones que había en la salita de televisión del avión.

_–Estaré en la sala de videojuegos– _dijo el chico y desapareció por el pasillo.

.

.

.

En un principio pensó que Malfoy se negaría a viajar en un avión, siempre se quejaba de que era más rápida y fácil una aparición o tomar un traslador. Y eso, sumado a que estaba callado, le daba mala espina.

No por Malfoy, no, la etapa de desconfianza e insultos entre ellos había pasado hace seis años, cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos.

Pasaron la etapa de odio y aversión entre hurones saltadores y bichos sabelotodo. Entraron en peleas sobre la sangre, corrupción, magia, y traiciones. Después, tomaron el camino de la indiferencia, se ignoraron hasta que casi arruinan a todo el departamento de finanzas y negocios internacionales del ministerio de magia de Londres. Todo en un año y medio.

Entonces, ambos, como personas adultas y maduras que decían ser, tomaron conciencia de que no podían seguir así. Por el bien de ambos, y si es que deseaban conservar sus empleos.

Silenciosamente, formaron un pacto, una tregua. Trataron de adoptar una postura diplomática el uno con el otro. Hacer como si no se conocieran, como si no fuesen conocidos desde los once años.

Y así, poco a poco, se fueron haciendo buenos compañeros de trabajo.

Empezando por tolerarse, comenzando por conocerse.

Y después de seis años de convivencia juntos, hombro con hombro; burlándose de sus compañeros de trabajo, haciéndole la vida imposible a los becarios y espantándolos para que se cambiaran de departamento–nunca duraban más de cuatro meses–, y murmurando por lo bajo sobre su imbécil jefe; se volvieron verdaderos amigos.

Encontraron pequeñas situaciones diarias que les hacían cada vez más cercanos. Compartieron sus similitudes y aceptaron sus diferencias.

¿Cómo? Ni ellos mismos sabían. Draco siempre le decía_ "Granger, no eres mi amiga, entiéndelo"_, pero lo decía sonriendo ligeramente, y entonces Hermione entendía que él estaba mintiendo.

A ella le gustaba pensar que fue algo lento, pausado, algo que tardo tiempo cocinándose.

Eso le hacía más feliz que nada. Saber que algo que estuviste cosechando por tanto tiempo tuvo fruto era maravilloso. Al principio de la tregua, su relación era delgada, frágil, pero ahora era fuerte, más de lo que se imaginaba.

¿Qué si no recordaba los tiempos del colegio? Por supuesto que recordaba. Perfectamente. Recordaba los insultos, las peleas y los desprecios. Recordaba que él era un chico grosero, racista, envidioso y cobarde. Que era narcisista y corrupto, siempre despreciando a niños mestizos, o hijos de traidores a la sangre. Recordaba que ella era su pasatiempo favorito, su más odiada sangresucia y sabelotodo. Recordaba que él era hijo del hombre que la quiso matar tantas veces, sobrino de la mujer que la torturo, seguidor del hombre más despreciable. Recordaba que él tenía la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Pero también recordaba que en el colegio, no le conocía lo más mínimo. En Hogwarts ella estaba acostumbrada a ver al Draco Malfoy que él quería que todos conocieran, al caprichoso, malcriado y arrogante hijo de papi. O tal vez no lo que él quería mostrar, sino que de verdad era así. Entonces, Malfoy maduró.

.

.

.

Sin notarlo, Hermione se encontró mirando fijamente al hombre sentado frente a ella.

_–Tómame una foto, dura más–_ le comentó burlón.

Hermione le ignoró y frunció el ceño un poco preocupada. _– ¿Qué no me estas contando, Draco?–_

El rubio jugueteó el control remoto entre sus manos.

_–No quiero ir a New York. Ni un poquito –_ Explicó Draco, temiendo una reprimenda por parte de la castaña. El entrecejo de Hermione se hundió más.

_– ¿Qué pasa, realmente?–_

Draco suspiró y huyó de su mirada_. –Es solo qué, no lo sé. Cancelemos, vámonos a Las Vegas, a embriagarnos y perder unos cuantos millones–_ una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, tratando de notar si Draco estaba bromeando.

_–Draco…–_ le susurró.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa por la cara preocupada de Hermione.

_– Estoy cansado, castaña –_ Hermione sonrió un poco. –_No tengo ganas de ir al extranjero para sentarme tres horas viendo a cincuenta personas gritar como locas por un simple objeto–_

_–No iremos a Las Vegas y lo sabes–_ su sonrisa se esfumó. _–esto es algo importante, Draco. Para ti especialmente, reafirmará tu postura con todo este asunto de estrechar lazos entre hijos de muggles y magos sangre pura–_

_–Pensé que nosotros representábamos bien ese punto– _contestó el con una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos se oscurecieron momentáneamente.

_–Sí, pero aun así eres un Malfoy. Las personas no olvidan tan fácil–_

_–Estoy cansado… En Las Vegas no se interesaran por quienes somos–_ le dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. _– Vamos Granger, portémonos mal–_

Hermione rio divertida, dándose cuenta de cómo había cambiado el chico.

_–Estás loco si crees que te seguiré la corriente con una de tus locuras – _

Draco volteó la cara hacia el pasillo. _–Cuanta elocuencia–_

_–Es raro que aún no hayamos despegado, ya quiero verte sufrir por la altura–_

Hermione torció el gesto al recordar que, en efecto, sufriría mucho al momento del despegue, y cuando estuvieran en el aire, y cuando llegaran a su destino. En fin, el volar en avión era toda una tortura para ella.

_–Cierra la boca–_ le gruñó.

Draco carcajeó socarrón. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, dio una palmada y se levantó de un enérgico brinco.

_– ¿tienes hambre? Iré a ver que hay en la cocina–_ Hermione negó con la cabeza. _–Volveré para el momento del despegue–._

Hermione le vio marcharse, tratando de calmar el sentimiento de angustia que Malfoy sembró en ella. Algo estaba mal.

.

.

.

Hermione dio un ligero jadeo de sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedaría junto a Draco y Freddy. Era absolutamente hermosa, simple pero hermosa.

La puerta principal estaba al final de un ancho, pero corto pasillo. Entonces, ante ella se abría una extensa sala de estar, había uno de esos sofás que eran como medio circulo, con muchos cojines. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y frente a él estaba un televisor tamaño gigante. Detrás del televisor, la pared era de vidrio, ofreciendo una magnifica de la ciudad neoyorquina.

Había un mini bar, y una puerta del lado derecho, y otra puerta del otro lado. La primera era el baño, la segunda era la habitación donde dormirían.

La habitación consistía en un largo y amplio rectángulo. Habían tres camas de dos plazas cada una, y una pequeña salita de descanso en el final, pegada a la pared de vidrio.

_–Genial, absolutamente genial–_ expresó Freddy mirando las camas. Se veían absolutamente cómodas. _–Bien, me tomare una ducha–_. Tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación.

_–Malfoy, deberías ver esto– _

Las paredes, al igual que el resto del piso, eran color beige con detalles guindas y distintos tonos grises; la ropa de cama era del mismo color.

_–Creo que esta vez, la cama si te agradará–_ Hermione recordó la vez que Malfoy y ella fueron a Venecia, y Draco se la pasó quejándose de lo pequeñas e incomodas que eran las camas del hotel.

Draco se había quedado en la sala, desparramado en el grande sofá. Hermione se empezaba a preocupar en serio, Draco era demasiado quisquilloso sobre donde dormiría, y en lugar de andar fisgoneando las camas, se echaba en el sillón sin interesarse ni un poquito.

_–Demonios, Draco, me estás preocupando_– renegó, sentándose al lado de Malfoy en el sofá. Él se incorporó un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el las piernas de Hermione.

_–Bien…mi madre quiere que me haga cargo de las empresas–_

_– ¿Qué empresas?–_ preguntó Hermione.

_–Empresas Malfoy, por supuesto. Hasta ahora, desde que mi padre está en Azkaban, mi madre se ha hecho cargo de todo, pero ahora quiere que yo asuma el puesto de director ejecutivo–_ Draco cerró los ojos mientras Hermione le rascaba suavemente la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos. _–Dice que quiere que me acostumbre para cuando ella ya no pueda encargarse –_

Hermione no dijo nada, solo siguió ahí, tratando de tranquilizarle. Sabía que Draco no quería, para nada, ser el CEO de las empresas de su familia.

El muchacho había luchado mucho después de la guerra. Para remendar su camino, limpiar su nombre; su apellido. Hermione fue testigo de cómo Draco soportó estoicamente el odio de las personas, encarando las groserías e insultos.

Una vez Hermione vio a la señora Malfoy, solo una vez, en una comida con Draco, cuando fue un momento al baño, la Narcissa le dijo:

_"¿Sabe, señorita Granger?, cuando Draco me contó que era usted con quien almorzaríamos, dudé que me estuviese contando la verdad. Sé que en el pasado no eran amigos precisamente, pero me alegra que esto pasara. No estoy diciendo que usted me agrade, para nada. Pero usted es buena para Draco, él ha tomado todo con mucho más entereza de la que creíamos. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo duro que es estar en el ministerio, o en esas reuniones y viajes a los que van. En el pasado, Draco ya hubiese renunciado, o por lo menos ya hubiera hecho una rabieta, y tengo la sensación de que Draco sigue en ese trabajo por usted. Así que, gracias señorita Granger, por todo. Por Draco"_

Hermione escuchó cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia con una expresión de pasmo. Pasó el resto del almuerzo en completo silencio.

Narcissa Malfoy le había dicho que no le agradaba, pero también le dejó claro que aceptaba su amistad con Draco.

.

.

.

Freddy salió del baño con el pijama puesto, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación miró a Hermione y Draco que se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, ella estaba sentada en un hueco entre los almohadones gigantes del sofá, con Draco dormido en su regazo. Freddy solo sonriso dulcemente, había visto demasiadas veces esa misma escena para que le pareciese extraña o fuera de lugar.

Él tenía nueve meses siendo becario del departamento de finanzas y negocios internacionales del ministerio de magia de Londres.

.

.

.

Cuando Hermione se despertó era aun de madrugada, las luces de los automóviles se colaban por las persianas de la pared de vidrio. Quiso levantarse pero algo en su regazo se lo impidió, bajó la vista y ahí estaba Draco usándola de almohada.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Era una imagen rara el que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, más en esas circunstancias.

Le vio fruncir las cejas entre sueños, y por un momento Hermione temió que las pesadillas hubiesen vuelto.

Cuando Malfoy y ella comenzaron a hacerse cercanos; cuando ambos sentían la confianza en el otro para apoyarse, él le confesó que seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre los tiempos de la guerra.

Y a Hermione le encogía el corazón saber que Draco se sentía demasiado culpable como para llevar una vida sana.

Por eso le ayudo. Fue su apoyo por meses, hubieron noches en que se las ingeniaba para mantenerle despierto, hubieron otras noches en que se quedaba a velar su sueño. Y cuando el despertaba, ella estaba ahí, abrazándole, dándole consuelo.

Según ella, las pesadillas tenían tres años sin aparecer, y le asustaba pensar que todo el asunto de Empresas Malfoy comenzara a recordarle malos momentos.

Y él también la ayudó. En tantas cosas, como a superar su rompimiento con Ron solo una semana antes de su boda, le apoyó en todo momento, la defendió de los ataques de El Profeta, incluso de Ginny y algunas personas del ministerio.

Hermione cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir de nuevo.

No importaba en cuantos hoteles, a cuantas ciudades, o cuantos ministerios visitara, con Draco era como estar en casa.

Inesperadamente, Draco se había convertido en su hogar.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Tan mal, como para enterrarme seis metros bajo tierra? ¿Debo seguir?

Personalmente, la canción me encanta y me trae muy buenos pensamientos, así que… ¡genial!

Si gustan pasar a dar un review se los agradeceré mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooola!, pues aquí yo sigo delirando, es la es la canción número dos. Y mi reproducción aleatoria me dio a:

Advierto, es un poquis raro, pero tampoco tanto. A mí me gustó.

/ a6Xc1nju5Io

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

**I found a boy**

**Adele**

Ron le miró fijamente, la mueca de decepción cruzándole el rostro.

-Hermione- le llamó.

Ella solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y le rogó a todos los santos que conocía. Necesitaba ser fuerte.

-Lo siento, Ron-

-¿Cómo pasó, Hermione?-

-No lo sé.

La mirada de Ron se hizo más dura, y a vista de Hermione se volvió cinco años mayor. ¿Cómo pasó? No tenía la más remota idea.

Simplemente pasó, como todo en la vida.

Ella tenía veinticuatro años, recién egresada de la universidad mágica de leyes. Abogada en derecho internacional mágico.

Cuando la guerra terminó, Hermione regresó a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios y realizar sus EXTASIS. Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, Hermione se fue a Suecia a estudiar la universidad, Ron lo aceptó. Fue comprensivo y le apoyó en todo. Se mandaban cartas cada semana, y él la visitaba los fines de semana.

Todo iba bien hasta que las cartas solo llegaban una vez al mes y las visitas se suspendieron.

No fue fácil al principio, Hermione estaba acostumbrada a estar con sus amigos, al ritmo de Hogwarts. En Suecia eran personas diferentes, un idioma diferente, un ambiente diferente. Necesitó de un año para adaptarse a la sociedad.

Fueron cinco años lejos de su familia y amigos.

Y en momentos como este, Hermione se decía:

Si tan solo Ron me hubiese esperado.

Si tan solo no lo hubiese dejado.

Si tan solo me hubiese contestado mis cartas.

Si tan solo, si tan solo, si tan solo…

Añorar algo que no existió era estúpido, Hermione lo sabía.

En su mente, todo decía que era lo mejor, que la relación con Ron había decaído. Ella se alejó de él, y Ron no la esperó.

-Yo te quiero, Mione. No lo hagas- la voz de Ron es suave, quebradiza.

Pero Hermione se sabe bien ese truco, desde hace un par de años, desde la primera vez que le trató de poner fin a esa ridícula relación.

Trata de que su corazón deje de estrujarse, se le humedece la mirada y le mira a los ojos por primera vez en un buen tiempo.

-yo también, te quiero- le responde ella – pero, no puedo.

Si, le quiere. Y mucho. Ron antes que nada, fue su mejor amigo. Y tal vez ya no le amase con aquel ferviente y apasionado amor de hace seis años, pero le quería. Eso jamás lo negaría.

-danos una oportunidad Hermione, -

Hermione quiere sentirlo, quiere alguna señal que le indique que debe darle otra oportunidad a su relación, pero no puede.

Su vida ha cambiado demasiado, ya no hay nada en ella que quiera estar con Ron. Ella es otra.

Ron sonríe, sabiendo que ya nada funcionaria de nuevo, por más que tratase de arreglarlo

-es por él, ¿cierto?-

_Él. "Sí, es por él",_ quiere contestarle. Pero no sería justo. Ella había tomado esa decisión mucho antes de que Draco Malfoy apareciese en su vida, de nuevo.

-es por mí, Ron, y por ti. Sabes que nada es igual-murmura.- yo traté, de verdad que traté, pero no puedo. Son tres años en los que solo te vi dos veces, cambiaste demasiado, yo lo hice también. No puedes venir ahora a que le dé una oportunidad a algo que se acabó hace tanto

El silencio los consume por varios minutos, y ambos repasan mentalmente todo lo que vivieron juntos, los buenos momentos y los malos también.

Lentamente, Ron sonríe: – ni creas que dejare ir a mi mejor amiga. Te veo en navidades, Hermione.-

Hermione sonríe también, seguirían siendo amigos. Eso fue más de lo que esperó.

Ron le dio una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta del apartamento.

No hubo abrazos o besos de despedida. Su separación fue demasiado extraña y dura en algún modo, y esa amistad de casi quince años estaba en el borde de una pendiente. Lo mejor era no tentar la suerte.

.

.

.

La película de acción que pasan por la televisión atrapa su atención por lo menos una hora. La mente en blanco, viendo como varios hombres se vuelan los sesos a punta de armas y patadas.

De repente oye como unas llaves hacen ruido al abrir la puerta de entrada. Se le acelera el corazón, y de un brinco ya está parada a un lado del sofá, con la varita entre los dedos.

Y él entra, alto, imponente, con el porte aristocrático, el maletín en las manos, y…mojado. Hermione regresa su varita sobre la mesita junto a sillón.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta Hermione, al verlo empapado de pies a cabeza.

Él la mira un segundo y la vuelve a ignorar. Avienta el maletín, se quita el saco del traje, y se comienza a sacar los zapatos. Un charco de agua se extiende bajo sus pies.

-al parecer-comienza con voz contenida.-a alguien le pareció divertido poner una bomba de agua en la salida del ascensor.

Hermione suelta una ligera carcajada, la bomba de agua, la nueva creación de sortilegios Weasley, nada innovador pero si efectivo. Y divertido siempre que no seas el bombardeado.

Draco le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y Hermione sabe que las cosas se pondrán un poquito feas. Su mirada gris brilla mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿te parece gracioso, Granger?- pregunta él, a solo dos pasos de ella.

-para nada, Malfoy.-

-¿sabes? Este traje cuesta el doble de todo tu armario completo - su voz es sedosa, un susurró prometedor a ojos de Hermione.

-que desperdicio de dinero- susurra ella también - con tanta gente queriendo un solo cambio de ropa, tú te gastas toda la quincena en un tonto traje…eso está muy mal.

Draco sonrió de lado ante el tono acusador de ella. Cortando el último paso que los separaba, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la apretó a su cuerpo, haciendo que el fría agua la mojase también.

Ella soltó un grito y comenzó a reír, aun así paso sus manos por el blanco cuello del rubio y se abrazó a él. Escondiendo la nariz en el hueco de la garganta.

-veamos qué tanta agua puede aguantar tu pijama, Granger- le murmuró él por encima de su risa.

Hermione cerró los ojos una última vez, Ron dibujándose en su mente. Sonrió y suspiró contra el cuello de su prometido.

Ron era pasado. Uno bueno y que no quería olvidar, en Ron estaba su adolescencia y todo lo bueno de Hogwarts, los Weasley y Harry.

Pero su vida, ahora, se resume a esa persona que deja que el agua tibia de la regadera le caiga por la espalda mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

.

.

.

Jamás le ha dicho "_Te amo"_, y él tampoco lo ha hecho.

No ha hecho falta, el brillo en su mirada se lo dice, el anillo en su anular izquierdo se lo recuerda, los besos en su barbilla se lo confirman.

Draco era su presente y, mataría a quien la contradijera, sería su futuro.

.

.

.

* * *

Este fue difícil, la canción me encanta, pero no hallaba si hacerla dramione o de Harry y Ginny, incluso me pasó por la cabeza hacer un Lavender-Ron-OC. Peeeero, pues aquí está. Al final me gustó bastante. No es al pie de la canción, solo es lo que pienso mientras la escucho. Y no quería dejar a Ron como un tonto e idiota, así que le cambie para que fuese un poquito maduro.

Para quien me pidió que le hiciera continuación al capítulo anterior, tal vez lo haga más adelante, sucede que este capítulo ya lo había escrito y me gustó bastante, así que necesitare que me esperen a que me llegue la inspiración para una continuación. Pero de que lo haré, lo haré.

Ya saben, **Review **es el botoncito mágico que hace feliz a esta loca. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya agradado.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, no sé cómo hice esto. Pero bueno;) es extraño y tal vez los decepcione, pero ¡es la continuación!

Buajajaja! Que si les cumplí, tal vez un poquito tarde, pero cumplí. Ya estando entrados en materia: no sabía qué hacer con esta canción, ¿Qué hacía en mi iPod? Ni idea, LOL.

Espero que les guste.

Aquí les dejo el link.

/ watch?v= 7rLNpH_6ih0

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

**I Want To Hug You**

**John Lee Hooker**

_._

_._

_._

– _¿Cómo me veo?_

Hermione miró expectante a los dos hombres frente a ella, Freddy sonrió afablemente y mientras se ajustaba la corbata, le contestó:

– _Excepcionalmente genial_– Hermione sonrió agradecida y volteo su mirada hacia Draco, él estaba poniéndose el saco del traje negro que llevaba puesto.

–_Malfoy, ¿Cómo me veo?_

Draco se giró hacia Hermione y con su mirada la recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ella se sonrojó violentamente y ladeó la cabeza nerviosamente.

–_Eres hermosa–_ contestó.

Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo y no pudo evitar hacerlo un poco más cuando entendió que él dijo _eres_ y no _estás_.

Freddy caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación _– ¿nos vamos?_

.

.

.

Si a Hermione le preguntasen sobre el baile, lo único que podría decir seria que era _mágico._

El ministerio de Australia de verdad se había esmerado esta vez.

Las largas paredes del salón eran blancas con grandes ventanales que daban hacia una playa llena de luciérnagas, el techo estaba a diez metros del piso y era una especie de cúpula de vidrio, el cielo estaba oscuro y libre de estrellas, el piso era de mármol negro y opaco, era un contraste maravilloso; el brillo en las paredes y la oscuridad del techo y el piso.

Al ser el salón redondo, todas las mesas se encontraban en un círculo rodeando las paredes y en el centro estaba la pista de baile; justo enfrente de la entrada estaba el escenario de la orquesta.

–…_Entonces, mi hermana y yo fuimos a los jardines botánicos y casi nos morimos de la impresión, debes visitarlos Draco, son bellísimos–_

Hermione rodó los ojos por quinta vez en la noche. Ella, Malfoy y Freddy compartían mesa con los representantes de Italia.

Se trataba de Solange Rossi, una adorable chica de piel bronceada, cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules; y Debora Galliardi, también morena, pero de ojos oscuros y para nada adorable.

En el primer instante que Debora llegó el día anterior a la junta de la asociación y su mirada captó la figura de Draco, el infierno comenzó para Hermione y Freddy.

Apenas enfocó su mirada en la de Debora, Hermione supo que la estancia en Australia no sería tan agradable como habría querido.

La chica no paraba de parlotear de sus hazañas en la universidad, o de sus viajes por el mundo. Normalmente, a Hermione le hubiese parecido interesante, pero el problema era que con cada anécdota, la silla de Debora se acercaba un poco más a la de Draco; y su fastidioso acento le estaba provocando querer erradicar toda forma de vida procedente de Italia.

¡Merlín, parecía una hiena en celo!

A Hermione le reconfortaba un poco el ver que Draco casi no le prestaba atención y estaba más concentrado en jugar _Tetris_ en el iPod de Hermione.

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar, Debora se aclaró la garganta y anunció:

–_Draco, la orquesta comenzó a tocar–_ Hermione, y Freddy soltaron una pequeña risa ante esto, si la chica quería que Draco la sacara a bailar, la tenía muy difícil.

Freddy se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró a Debora:

–_él no baila. _

Debora le envió una mirada asesina y lo ignoró.

–_Draco… ¿Draco?_

– _¡¿Qué?!–_ Draco pegó un brinco en su silla cuando Debora subió un poco la voz para hacerse notar.

–_es momento de bailar._

– _ah, si…eso es genial, tanto como llegar al nivel número trece_– contestó despistadamente, y con eso regresó toda su concentración al juego.

La boca de Debora se abrió de una forma bastante penosa, y con un bufido de indignación volvió su vista al frente, ignorando las miradas burlonas de Solagne, Freddy y Hermione.

Los minutos pasaron y la cena se sirvió. Cuando el camarero se retiró, todos tomaron sus tenedores y comenzaron a comer la ensalada.

Hermione volteó a su derecha, y notó que Draco a su lado, seguía sin dejar de jugar ignorando la comida.

A medias indignada, a medias divertida, le arrebató el iPod al chico.

– _¡hey! Estaba a un nivel de terminar, ¡un nivel!_

Hermione frunció el ceño y apartó la mano cuando Draco quiso quitarle el aparato.

–_Hermione…–_ exclamó infantilmente.

Ella sonrió un poco y empujo el plato de ensalada más cerca de Draco

–_Come –_ le dijo.

El rubio bufó, entrecerró los ojos, y tomó su tenedor.

.

.

.

Después del banquete, la pista de baile de nuevo comenzó a llenarse de parejas.

Draco se aburrió rápidamente, ahora sin un iPod sin el cual jugar; se puso de pie y se ajustó la chaqueta.

–_Granger, vamos a bailar_

–_¿Qué? No, gracias._

–_Granger, levántate, rápido._

Hermione le miró con falsa indiferencia pero aun así, se puso de pie y tomó la mano que Draco le ofrecía.

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose un poquito superior ante la mirada incrédula de Debora mientras los veía a ambos alejarse de la mesa,.

–_pensé que él no bailaba–_ masculló.

Freddy le miró sin saber que decir, la verdad que en todo el tiempo en que conocía a Draco, solo le había visto bailar con Hermione y una vez con su madre.

–_Sí–_ aceptó Freddy –_pero Hermione, es Hermione._

Debora le miró sin comprender aquella respuesta, como si el hecho de quién era la castaña aclarase todo.

.

.

.

La canción era bastante movida y Hermione sentía que el aire le faltaba mientras Draco le daba vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Soltó una carcajada cuando chocó contra la espalda de un señor mayor que bailaba con su esposa.

– _¡Lo siento!–_ gritó sobre la música.

La pareja de ancianos sonrió al verlos bailar tan descoordinados; Malfoy, para ser parte de la realeza mágica donde se suponía que te enseñan a bailar antes que a leer, era un pésimo bailarín.

Un par de vueltas y pasos más, y la canción se acabó. Fue remplazada por una melodía más lenta y un poco triste.

Hermione estiró los brazos hasta los hombros de Draco, las manos abrazando su cuello. Él bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y comenzaron a balancearse lentamente.

– _¿Draco?_

– _¿sí?_

Hermione carraspeó nerviosamente sin saber cómo plantear su próxima pregunta.

– _¿Qué has pensado sobre ser el asunto de Industrias Malfoy?_

La mano de Draco en su cintura se apretó un poco y sus pies se detuvieron por un segundo.

–_no lo sé–_ declaró_. – sinceramente, no tengo ganas de pensar en eso._

–_deberías pensarlo, no te queda mucho tiempo, tu madre te dejo pensarlo hasta tu cumpleaños, y para eso ya falta un mes._

–_lo sé –_ la mirada de Draco no admitía replicas, y por eso Hermione prefirió callarse. Dieron una vuelta y Hermione suspiró derrotada.

No era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para tratar el tema.

Decidiendo disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche, cerró los ojos y recargó la frente en el pecho de su mejor amigo. Draco sonrió un poco y subió sus manos de la cintura de Hermione hasta su espalda.

.

.

.

Había veces como esta, en la que lo único que Hermione quería hacer era abrazarlo y saber que él estaba ahí. Confirmar que los últimos casi siete años eran reales.

Seria mentira decir que Hermione sentía miles de doxys revolotearle en el estómago, o que de repente una luz se encendió en su interior, o que su corazón corría muy deprisa. No señor.

Ella quería mucho a Draco, mas no lo amaba.

Eran amigos, mejores amigos. Una amistad diferente a la que tenía con Harry y Ron.

Era algo diferente.

Y le gustaba que fuese así.

.

.

.

Desde el punto de vista de muchos, se veían demasiado tiernos mientras bailaban abrazados.

Desde el punto de vista de cierta italiana, se veían demasiado repugnantes.

Desde el punto de vista de Hermione, se sentía demasiado bien.

.

.

.

¡Corto, corto! Muy corto, lo sé. Pero de verdad no sabía qué hacer con esta canción. Puff. Pues lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está la continuación del primer capítulo. Y si, decidí que no se enamoraran aun– llévenlo suave–, pero si pasara.

No quería hacer esto, pero debo decirlo. Está esta chica, no diré su nombre, que me ha enviado un PM diciendo que era una p*** por no hacer la continuación del primer capítulo en lugar de hacer el capítulo pasado, y que este último había sido un asco. Sinceramente, no es que me moleste mucho, cada quien con sus gustos. Pero yo ya les había aclarado que "I found a boy" ya lo tenía escrito, y que necesitaba un poquitín de inspiración para saber qué hacer con "Home"; lo cierto es que me indigna que ella venga aquí a exigirme continuaciones, cuando yo dejé claro desde el principio que eran historias sin sentido y compaginación. Para todos en general, los que me pidieron que continuara con el 1ero, lo acepte porque me llamó la atención y me lo pidieron atentamente, no de maneras groseras y rebajando mí trabajo. Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo el fic, aun cuando no es lo que esperaban. En fin, si lo que quieren es hacer peticiones o sugerencias, por favor, háganlo de buena manera y eso se aplica a la vida en general.

A propósito de esto, estoy planeando crear una página en tumblr para que hagan peticiones, subir las canciones o cositas así, ¿les agrada la idea? Creo que eso quitaría muchos problemas. Yo ya tengo cuenta en tumblr, así que sería más fácil y divertido.

Si les gustó–REVIEW!, si no les gustó, también REVIEW! Ahí pueden decírmelo:) si estas odiando a Debora–REVIEW! Si quieres que Draco y Hermione se enamoren– REVIEW! ¿Quieren que siga con esta historia?-REVIEW! ¿La dejo hasta ahí y me dedico a vender chicles en mis tiempos libres?-REVIEW!

Pd. Si, Hermione tiene iPod, y Draco lo usa…porque yo quiero, ajua, es mi historia y yo dijo que en aquellos tiempos ya habían iPods y los magos los usaban!;)

saluditos,

:)Vero.


	4. Chapter 4

Holis, ya sé que me he tardado mucho, esta canción me tenía muerta, además de que no es mi favorita por el tono triste y todo eso.

Así que, como soy muy malota, no les diré cual es. Quiero que ustedes adivinen qué canción es. El que lo adivine podrá elegir una canción que quiera y yo tratare de adaptarla a la historia. ¿Aceptan el reto? Espero que sí.

No les quito más su tiempo…espero que les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

.

.

.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo al verla frente a él, a solo dos metros separándoles; su mirada fija en él.

_-¿Draco?-_ preguntó Hermione a su lado, notando la repentina tensión que se formó en sus hombros.

_-Draco…-_repitió la mujer frente a él y Hermione alzó la vista, entonces vio a esa mujer a la que no conocía y aun así, tanto aborrecía.

Astoria Greengrass le miraba conciliadoramente con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos verdes y a Draco le tan hermosa como cuando la conoció. Vestía un largo y vaporoso vestido negro de seda de tirantes, no traía ninguna joya porque no lo necesitaba, ella brillaba por sí misma.

Los hombros de Draco se destensaron de golpe ante su voz, tan fácil y rápido como se habían tensado. Astoria sonrió un poco al darse cuenta, y los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon ante esto. Él seguía callado, su rostro inexpresivo, pero la vena de la sien le palpitaba ligeramente y Hermione no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Es tarde, debemos irnos, Draco- dijo Hermione, dando el primer paso para salir de esa absurda e incómoda situación. Posó la mano en el hombro de Draco, instándole a dar la vuelta. Pero él se zafó delicadamente de ella moviéndose un paso lejos de Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione se apretujó en su pecho entendiendo el mensaje.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, murmuró quedamente:

_ -Bien._

Draco no la volteó a ver ni siquiera un momento mientras ella salía del salón de eventos.

Cuando los pasos de Hermione dejaron de escucharse, todo quedo en silencio. Se sentía incómodo ahí parado frente a ella, y el aire que entraba por la ventana le chillaba en los oídos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sintió como Astoria se acercaba a él.

-Draco, lo siento- murmuró la chica, el espacio entre ambos era mínimo, con los tacones de ella ambos estaba a la misma altura; sin embargo, Astoria era muy alta, todo el concepto de supermodelo se resumía en su ser. Levantó la mano hasta la cara de Draco y con cuidado la pasó por la mandíbula masculina.

_-No importa_ – contestó aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la caricia.

_-Sí importa, me importa a mí.-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-porque te quiero Draco, te he extrañado demasiado. Te necesito a mi lado.-_

Draco abrió los ojos súbitamente. Un sentimiento de odio y rabia le subió por la espalda. Posó su mirada furiosa en Astoria y de un manotazo alejó su mano. La cara de ella se transformó en puro miedo recordando la última vez que él le miró de esa manera.

_-Aléjate de mi vida Astoria, estoy muy bien sin ti._

Y Astoria lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que Draco estaba mucho mejor sin ella que con ella, pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarlo ir. Ya una vez, por estúpida, le había dejado: no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Él dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar. Sentía arderle la mejilla donde los dedos de ella se habían posado antes.

Astoria le vio abrir la puerta y, desesperada corrió hasta él, se abalanzó sobre su espalda y le rodeó el torso con los brazos.

_-no, por favor. Déjame terminar, solo eso._

Él se detuvo, paralizado en medio de aquel unilateral abrazo.

Una especie de gruñido enfadado salió de la garganta de Draco y Astoria sonrió victoriosa para sus adentros. Rodeo el cuerpo del rubio y sin pensarlo un solo segundo, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Por segunda vez, Draco se tensó y apretó la mandíbula con rencor.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente como una epifanía, Astoria y él ocho años atrás.

Ahí tenia a la mujer que tanto amó, para la que vivió por tanto tiempo, rogándole por su perdón, moviendo los labios sinuosamente sobre los suyos.

Y Draco no pudo más.

Demonios. Había extrañado demasiado esos labios, esas largas y delicadas manos sobre su cuello.

Correspondió el beso, enredo las manos en el lacio cabello rubio de Astoria y ella gimió complacida.

Todo era calor y sonidos placenteros. Y así había sido siempre, jamás hubo un poco de pensamiento o cordura, solo deseo. El mundo a su alrededor se convertía en aire caliente, era como estar dentro de un horno.

Todo era abrumador.

Salvaje.

Ardiente.

Todo era pasión.

Astoria enredó las piernas sobre la cintura de Draco y la amplia falda del vestido se le subió hasta los muslos. Draco avanzó hasta encontrar una pared y, cuando la espalda de Astoria conoció el tope y de su garganta salió un ronroneo de placer, una alarma comenzó a chillar en su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sintió la boca amarga, asqueado de sí mismo.

_-Espera…_

Se separó de Astoria y ella se desenredó de él, no entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó ella cuando Draco le dio la espalda, tallándose los ojos con las manos.

_-esto está mal, Astoria. _

Dulce Merlín. ¿Acaso era tan idiota para caer de nuevo ante esa mujer?

Él era Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass ya le había engañado dos veces, la primera vez le había creído pero no habría segunda vez.

Astoria le miró sorprendida, sintiendo, por primera vez desde que le vio entrar al salón de la mano de Granger, que el plan no funcionaría.

_-¿Ya no me amas?-_preguntó quebradamente, alargando la última silaba en un chillido agudo.

Draco lo pensó bien.

No quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía porque sabía que volvería corriendo a sus brazos.

Pensó en su vida los últimos seis años. Vio a su madre y a Pansy sentadas en la sala de té de la nueva mansión Malfoy. Vio a Blaise sentado en su despacho dibujando sobre sus cartas y contratos. Vio a Freddy y a Mandy, su secretaria, platicando con él en la cafetería del ministerio. Vio a Theo mientras simplemente a su tía Andrómeda y al pequeño Teddy. Vio a sus nuevos amigos, a Lovegood y a la pequeña Weasley.

Pero sobre todo, vio a Hermione. Su imagen le pasó por la mente más veces de lo que se considera sano.

La vio sentada en su despacho, leyendo libros que jamás creyó tener. La vio recostada en el cómodo sillón de su apartamento, con el viejo Crookshanks dormido en las piernas de ella y su propia cabeza recargada en el hombro de ella. La vio en el asiento del avión del ministerio, histérica como nunca en la vida. La vio tratando de cocinar decentemente mientras él marca al restaurante de comida china anticipándose al desastre que ella haría.

Y así, la imagen de Hermione Granger se plasmó nítidamente en su cabeza.

Recordándole como era su vida ahora.

Draco quiso recordar momentos de su vida pasada donde fuese tan feliz como lo era con Hermione, Blaise, Pansy y Theo.

Y se dio cuenta de que no los había.

Con Astoria nada fue parecido. Todo era demasiado pasional como para ser bueno. Le amaba de una forma insana, terca y desquiciada.

Le encantaba la forma en que ella le hacía tocar el cielo con solo una mirada, pero de repente todo se desmoronaba en forma de miedo y orgullo; jamás dejándole entrar al preciado paraíso.

Aun no estaba seguro sobre si la seguía amando, pero si así lo era no podía recaer. Debía ser fuerte.

Levantó la vista hacia a Astoria, apretando los puños para llenarse de valor. Una vez que se sintió confiado y estuvo seguro de que la voz no le fallaría, con voz clara y firme dijo:

_-No. Ya no te amo._

.

.

.

Hermione supo, apenas vio a Astoria Greengrass, que lo que seguía, no sería para nada bueno; ni para Draco, ni para ella, ni para nadie.

Se apareció inmediatamente en su apartamento, la varita entre los dedos le temblaba.

Conocía la historia de Astoria Greengrass solo porque Draco se la había contado tiempo atrás, Hermione jamás la notó ni les vio juntos.

Cuando terminó la guerra, Draco volvió a Hogwarts para estudiar su último año como parte de su libertad condicional que puso el Wizengamot.

Obviamente, nadie quería a Draco ahí, ni siquiera el mismo; pasó los primeros dos meses en completa y amarga soledad. Algunas veces, Hermione se encontraba a si misma viéndole desde lejos, estudiándolo. Nunca le había interesado acercarse a Malfoy, en aquellos tiempos, el rencor y odio seguía ahí.

Pero todo cambió después de navidades.

Cuando volvieron de vacaciones, el joven Malfoy había cambiado mucho. Era como si volviera a la vida.

Al igual que durante su sexto año y el tiempo de auge de la guerra, Draco apenas y comía, no dormía ni siquiera; la culpa le atormentaba cada minuto de su existencia.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo con el aspecto de un miserable inferí. Y de repente, todo mejoró. Su platinado cabello volvió a brillar, y sus ojos volvieron a ser como el metal más impenetrable y brilloso. La horrorosa delgadez en la que había caído dio paso a un hombre alto de hombros anchos y de espalda fuerte.

Como siempre había sido, como debía de ser.

Hermione nunca supo la razón hasta que Draco se lo contó.

El día de año nuevo, Draco visitó un parque muggle con la intención de escapar de casa. Pasó unas horas ahí cuando de un momento a otro, Astoria Greengrass apareció en la banca frente a él. Draco la conocía, era una slytherin un curso por debajo de él.

Ella dio el primer paso y le habló. Y él contestó.

Pasaron horas platicando de todo y nada.

La atracción estaba ahí, Draco podía sentirla tan fuerte que parecía poder tocarla con los dedos. E inevitablemente, se besaron.

Y un beso, derivo a otro beso, y este terminó siendo un posesivo abrazo enredado en caricias, y lo que siguió terminó en un motel muggle.

Pasaron en resto del curso siendo pareja, se embarcaron en aquella destructiva y oculta relación. Pero todo terminó cuando él salió de Hogwarts, dos días después de la graduación, Draco se animó a ir a Hogwarts para despedirse correctamente de ella. Él se iría a estudiar a Italia junto a Blaise.

Draco entró rápidamente a la sala común Slytherin y se detuvo en seco ante la imagen que se erguía frente a él.

Ahí estaba su novia, sentada a horcajadas de Josh Raizen, sin nada puesto más que la ropa interior, con las manos de Raizen perdiéndose al final de las largas piernas femeninas.

Draco carraspeó y los dos se separaron asustados. Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron e intentó tapar su semidesnudez con los brazos.

Le miró asustada, y eso fue un golpe bajo para Draco, porque no debía ser así. No debía estar asustada de él, jamás le dañaría. Debía estar arrepentida, avergonzada, lo que sea pero no asustada.

Algo en el pecho de Draco pareció quebrarse y sin saber que hacer o decir, con las manos picándole de rabia, dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la sala común.

Hermione no supo que pasó después, la historia siempre acababa ahí. Con él abandonado Hogwarts.

Cada vez que ella preguntaba por el final, él decía que ese era, pero Hermione sabía que había más.

.

.

.

Crookshanks maulló demandante a Hermione, exigiéndole comida.

-_Crookshanks-gruñó - ¿sabes la hora que es? Es media noche, Crook.-_

Pero a su mascota, eso poco le importaba, él tenía hambre y comida tendría volvió a maullar y Hermione gimió desesperada, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. El hibrido siguió maullando en el suelo hasta que Hermione se hartó.

Suspirando resignadamente, abandonó su tibia y cómoda cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Estaba buscando el tazón de Crookshanks cuando de repente un suave plop se oyó desde la sala. El sonido de la aparición.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de adivinar quién era.

Cuando dedujo a la persona que se encontraba en su sala, un sentimiento de alivio le embargó, pero inmediatamente fue sustituido por algo bastante parecido a la decepción.

Solo cuatro personas tenían _permiso _ para aparecerse dentro de su apartamento.

Harry y Ron estaban de misión con el cuerpo de aurores en alguna parte de Austria. Ginny estaba en Gales, entrenando para el próximo torneo de Quidditch. Eso los descartaba a ellos tres, lo que significaba que solo había una persona probable.

_Draco._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Y bien, ¿lograron adivinarla? Para que vean que les quiero, les daré una pista:

La canción es en inglés y va perfecto para el momento de reflexión de Draco.

Nunca me canso de esto, pero espero hacerlo algún día, ¿Review? De perdida para decirme que no encontraron la canción.

Saludos, besos, abrazos y pellizcos con todo mi cariño.

:) vero.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué es lo que hice aquí? Ni idea. Pero vamos progresando, y ¡sorpresa! Primer momento que, con todas las de la ley, se puede llamar dramione.

Hope you enjoy it.

www . youtube watch?v=S8jhXmfdRFY (eliminar los espacios).

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

**Million voices**

**Otto Knows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco jamás pensó que una fiesta podía salirse tanto de control. Hermione a su lado soltó un bufido de resignación.

Hacía tres horas que habían llegado. Él pasó por ella a su departamento.

Era el cumpleaños de Ginny, y Luna Lovegood y Clarisse Beckendorf - la prometida de Ron-, le habían organizado esta fiesta sorpresa. Aunque Draco sospechaba que para Ginny no tuvo nada de sorpresiva.

Pero que si era bastante sorprendente.

Las cosas empezaron a salir mal desde el momento en que Seamus Finnigan Entró por la puerta con un montón de cajas de alcohol muggle y cigarros de sabores; gritando a los cuatro vientos que era su regalo para Ginny.

Al parecer a todos les pareció buena idea mezclar vodka con whiskey de fuego y jugar a pintar el aire con el humo de los cigarrillos.

Y ahí estaba Draco con la camisa húmeda porque una muy borracha Luna había chocado con él mientras bailaba. Sobra decir que traía un vaso de hidromiel con tequila en la mano.

Después de quince minutos de escuchar a las Weird Sisters, Parvati Patil irrumpió en el equipo de sonido, cortando de raíz la música.

Ante la mirada extrañada y molesta de los asistentes, Parvati con voz pastosa producto del alcohol dijo:

-Esta música es horrible. No se puede bailar como Merlín manda.- y dicho esto, le tendió un CD a Terry Boot que estaba a cargo de la música.

Las caras de desconcierto aumentaron cuando una canción muggle, de rap sueco para ser precisos, comenzó a sonar.

-vamos, muévanse- les animó la morena.

Ahora mismo, Draco sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Si bien no era un experto en música muggle, después de viajar por todo el mundo en compañía de alguien nacido y criado en el mundo muggle, había aprendido bastante sobre su cultura y arte.

Y podía asegurar que la música seguía siendo sueca, aunque el rap y hip hop hacia mucho se había acabado. Tal vez house o dance progresivo.

La pista de baile estaba llena de los amigos, familiares y compañeras de trabajo de Ginny.

El ambiente era una combinación de aroma a frutas, humo, alcohol y sudor.

Asqueroso.

Cerró los ojos, rezando a Morgana por un poco de paciencia.

Parecía antro de mala muerte, fue mala idea que los magos y brujas esos descubrieran ese tipo de placeres muggles.

Ginny no era su amiga, pero un poquito de aprecio le tenia, y era su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Él sabía que no estaba _así _de ebrio. Lo sabía.

Principalmente porque no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol en toda la noche.

Por eso mismo, no podía entender como se había atrevido a hacer algo así.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Tanto que casi podía ver el interior de sus parpados. Había abierto la boca con sorpresa y si no la cerraba de inmediato, de seguro le entraría una mosca.

Y Draco podía apostar que él tenía la misma expresión.

Cuando llegó por Hermione a su apartamento para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, Draco se había encontró a si mismo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Había visto a Hermione en vestido cuando iban a inauguraciones o subastas, incluso con menos ropa y en pijama.

La había visto con vestidos largos y cortos, de noche y para salir a la playa. De negro, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. Con lentejuelas, brillos y pequeñas piedras como diamantes. Con tacones y en sandalias.

Pero nada de eso lo preparó para ver a la castaña enfundada en ese vestido de sabrá Merlín que tela, de un azul peligrosamente negro. Strappless un palmo sobre las rodillas, pero en la zona del escote, un fino encaje del mismo color que el vestido le dada un escote redondo, tapando el pecho y las clavículas. El encaje se extendía por todo el vestido y un poco más allá del dobladillo.

No era un vestido provocador ni revelador. Insinuaba más que mostrar algo.

No llevaba tacones, y Draco supuso que estaba harta de usarlos todo el tiempo en el trabajo. Tampoco se había esmerado mucho en el cabello o el maquillaje: llevaba el cabello recogido en moño con el flequillo sobre un lado de la frente y varios mechones sueltos, y él juraría que no se maquilló.

Y ahí, con el cuasi sensual vestido y los zapatos de piso de un inocente beige, el peinado simple y la sonrisa nerviosa, a Draco le pareció cinco años más joven. Y más hermosa que nunca.

Draco siempre fue consciente de que Hermione era bonita. No era ciego.

Pero jamás había reparado en ello, no de la forma en que ahora lo hacía.

Con el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho, las manos sudando y los pulmones aguantando la respiración.

Hermosa.

Simple, brillante, preciosa. Hermione.

Él sabía que no estaba _así _de ebrio. Lo sabía.

Pero por más bella que Hermione pudiese verse, él jamás hubiera hecho algo así.

La quería demasiado, Merlín lo sabía. Y lo último que quería era echar a perder su amistad con ella. Les había costado tanto poder llegar a tener la relación que tenían como para desperdiciarla en un momento de inconciencia.

¿Por qué? Y esa pregunta le estaba torturando.

El ruido de la fiesta llegaba a sus oídos pero lo escuchaba.

Hermione frente a él comenzaba a salir de su estupor y le miraba entre expectante e interrogante.

Quería una respuesta. Y él también.

La había besado.

Si, la besó. Y aunque no comprendía nada de lo que había paasado, no se arrepentía.

Los labios le ardían levemente, como rastro de ello.

No había sido un arrebato salvaje. No fue de esos besos que dicen _"Alístate que te voy a comer toda"._ No. Había sido de esos besos de quinceañeros bobos y novatos. Como si fuera el primer beso. Y en parte, así había sido.

Temeroso, suave, ligero.

Tan solo fueron cuatro segundos. Cuatro efímeros, eternos, segundos.

Hermione sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el balcón del apartamento de Clarisse – donde era la fiesta – de pronto parecía un lugar demasiado pequeño, y a pesar de que estaban al aire libre, a Hermione el oxígeno le parecía insuficiente.

Y Draco no reaccionaba.

Y eso le daba más miedo que nada. Que él parpadeara y le dijera que fue un error, que el humo de los cigarros de sabores le había mareado, que se sentía mal, o que la había confundido con alguien más.

Porque le amaba.

Con toda su alma.

Porque meses atrás, Draco apareció en su apartamento a media noche - después del reencuentro con Greengrass- con una bolsa del supermercado llena de helado napolitano y ambos se sentaron en su sofá.

Y ahí, viendo por el ventanal cómo los primeros rayos del sol salían por el horizonte, y la oscuridad de la noche se alejaba; mientras Crookshanks bebía leche de su tazón, recostados en el sofá frente a la ventana, arropados con una manta demasiado pequeña para cubrirlos bien a ambos, ya sin helado y solo viendo el cielo cambiar del azul casi negro al morado, y del morado a un azul más claro con nubes grises.

Hermione lo comprendió.

Tenía tiempo que su amistad con Draco se sentía rara.

No fría, no distante. Solo diferente.

Tenía tiempo sintiéndolo. Como su corazón se aceleraba cuando caminaba hacia ella, y como las palabras le fallaban para saludarle. La forma en que sentía una onda de calidez recorrerle desde los pies hasta la cabeza cuando él le miraba. Los escalofríos cuando le tomaba de la mano. La punzada en su pecho cuando Draco se quedó con Greengrass aquella torturante tarde. El alivio cuando llegó a casa.

Y Hermione lo supo.

Lo amaba.

No necesito pensarlo mucho. E Inesperadamente no le asustó. No le molestó.

Era como si su corazón, después de tanto tiempo de estar con él, se hubiera acostumbrado y lo hubiese sabido mucho tiempo antes de que ella lo notara.

Porque su cariño por él no apareció de la noche a la mañana. Porque se dio lentamente, con paciencia y dedicación. Porque no era un encaprichamiento o deseo carnal. Porque muy en el fondo siempre lo supo.

Y Hermione tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Y el aun no le hablaba, no apartaba la mirada, pero tampoco hablaba.

Y Hermione necesitaba que hablara, aunque fuera para decirle que nada debió pasar.

Lo necesitaba.

De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Draco y el corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

Una mano de dedos largos y delgados se entrelazó con la suya y su corazón volvió a latir. Rápido.

-Vamos- le susurró.

Pero no le dio tiempo de levantarse, hablar o siquiera pensar.

Un movimiento de varita y ya no estaban ahí.

De nuevo en casa.

En el apartamento de él esta vez.

Hermione sintió nauseas por la aparición y sus rodillas chasquearon contra la alfombra pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Draco la jaló de la mano que aún tenía entre la de él y la puso de pie.

Demasiado atontada todavía, Hermione no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Su cerebro estaba embotado, como un reloj cuyos engranes se están oxidando y apenas pueden girar.

Draco sonrió aún más al notarla tan perdida y la besó.

De nuevo.

Esta vez decidido, pero sin pedirle nada. Solo ofreciéndole, dándole la oportunidad de tomarlo o de retirarse. Tan solo acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

Aun con la incertidumbre de si eso estaba bien o estaba mal, Draco se arriesgaría.

Tal vez no fuese un valiente gryffindor pero se arriesgaría.

Porque ella era su mejor amiga y fuera bueno o malo el resultado, Draco sabía que ya nada sería igual.

Ya nada era igual.

Y tomaría el riesgo y las consecuencias.

Y Hermione le respondió. Fuerte, demandante, lacerando cada resquicio de su ser.

Y entonces Draco supo que, contra todo pronóstico, todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!

:)Vero.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo están, jovenazas? Bueeeeeeno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que las dejo con el capítulo.

www. youtube watch? v= 6bSsmyG9PJE

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling

* * *

**Paper birds**

**Parachutes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un mes después.

La semana había pasado endemoniadamente rápido. En un momento, Hermione estaba haciendo el reporte que debía entregar cada martes y al siguiente estaba cerrando tratos durante el típico almuerzo de sábado.

No es que se quejase. Le gustaba que el trabajo terminara rápido, que el domingo estuviese a solo cuatro horas de distancia.

Hacía unos momentos, Freddy se pasó por su oficina para recoger unos informes, lo cual le indicaba que ya casi era hora de irse a casa. Mientras el becario se dedicaba a buscar los documentos en el archivero, Hermione tomó un libro de su bolso y lo abrió en el capítulo 13.

– _¿Hermione?_

– _¿muh–uh?_

–_me estaba preguntando si ya planeaste algo para tu cumpleaños, o sí tus amigos piensan festejarte–_ Freddy balbucea las últimas palabras, frustrado y cansado de no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

¿Su cumpleaños? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Freddy si se sentía bien cuando recordó que estaban a 12 de septiembre y, ciertamente, faltaba muy poco para el diecinueve.

–_No lo sé, tal vez intenten llevarme a algún bar muggle o algo por el estilo, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hac… –_

El grito victorioso de Freddy la interrumpe, una carpeta amarilla apretada en su mano.

–_¡Ajá! Te encontré–_Hermione negó divertida ante la cara de felicidad del chico–_¿me decías?_

–_que no creo hacer ninguna fiesta–_

–_bueno, no importa. Aun así, avísame si planeas algo; no pienso comprarte un regalo si no hay alcohol y pastel de por medio, ¿ok?_

Hermione asistió confundida.

–_bien, es tarde, creo que entrego esto y me voy. Buenas noches._

Freddy no esperó respuesta y salió corriendo por la puerta: –_Adiós –_ murmuró a la puerta

Estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura cuando de repente escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su despacho de nuevo.

– _¿Qué haces aun aquí?_

Parpadeó un poco fuera de lugar: – _¿Qué?_

Draco sonrió arrogante mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Se inclinó sobre la madera y con el rostro a tres centímetros del de ella, susurró:

–_Son las ocho veintitrés_

Hermione no supo si el repentino temblor que le recorrió la columna vertebral se debió a su cercanía o por lo tarde que se le había hecho.

–_Oh…_

–_Vámonos –_ Y la magia desapareció. Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el perchero junto a la puerta; – _Granger, se hace tarde._

Hermione se puso de pie y cogió su maletín mientras él tomaba su abrigo y bolso.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador más cercano. Con la mano de Draco sosteniendo la suya, los dedos entrelazados débilmente.

Mentiría si dijera que se sentía incomoda. Para nada.

Más bien, se sentía confundida; desde el cumpleaños de Ginny, Draco tenía estas pequeñas acciones que le cambiaban el suelo por el techo y con las que su mente se quedaba patinando sin saber qué hacer.

Y a Hermione le parecían como momentitos donde él se ponía en modo de flirteo y eso no estaría tan mal si tan solo ella supiera reaccionar a ello.

Jamás en toda su vida había coqueteado con alguien del modo en que lo hacía con Draco - o mejor dicho, lo que él le coqueteaba -, con Ron todo fue demasiado sencillo al principio puesto que el cariño estaba ahí desde los once años y solo fue incrementando con el tiempo.

Pero con Draco era todo diferente. Era un sentimiento arrollador, mucho más que amor o deseo, como esa cosa que no se puede explicar, asombrosamente inexplicable.

Y a ella le gustaba eso. Que él estuviese allí, esperando pacientemente a que ella diera el siguiente paso. Que le diera esos empujones pero que no la presionara.

–_¿quieres que te lleve a casa?–_le preguntó Draco una vez que estuvieron fuera del ministerio.

–_amm… no, planeaba ir a cenar a la pizzería de la siguiente calle ¿vienes?_

Draco torció los labios defraudado. Adorable, pensó Hermione.

– _¿Estabas haciendo planes sin mí?–_ las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un suave carmesí.

– _¡No! No, no, absolutamente no. Es solo que, no, no…. –_ balbuceó nerviosa – _No, yo…yo pensé que tendrías planes con Blaise, ya sabes, es sábado; siempre salen los sábados._

Si Hermione pensó que Draco se comenzaría a reír de ella por su torpeza, se equivocó enormemente. El chico pareció aún más decepcionado con su respuesta porque tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos perdieron parte de su brillo.

_Oh._

– _Si…es, es verdad –_ masculló y el corazón de Hermione se encogió – _Entonces, ammh, buenas noches…_

Por segunda vez en la noche, la dejaron con la palabra en la boca. Un suave _plop_ y Draco ya no estaba.

Tragando grueso, con el nudo en la garganta asfixiándole, Hermione dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle hacia la pizzería de Ginno's.

.

.

.

.

Draco se apareció directamente en su habitación. Bufó sardónicamente y aventando la varita al buró se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un grito con la almohada, apretando las sabanas en sendos puños.

–_Tonta. Ciega. Despistada. Arrrg. Granger._

Otro arrrg gritado un poco más alto y seguido de una buena sarta de improperios.

Y es que el rubio no comprendía como Hermione–sabelotodo–Granger no había notado que tenía un año tres meses compartiendo los sábados solo con ella.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente viernes Hermione estaba que se subía a las paredes.

Era 18 de septiembre. Un día antes de su cumpleaños.

Ginny, Ron y Harry habían aparecido en su apartamento la noche anterior, avisándole - no proponiendo o sugiriendo - que le harían una pequeña reunión en el apartamento de Ginny en Upton Park. Hermione trató de negarse, excusándose por la terrible, a su parecer, fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.

Así que tras tres horas de debatir, Ginny terminó la discusión:

– _No me importa si no quieres ir, Hermione. Nos hemos esforzado mucho, demasiado diría yo, incluso ya pedimos permiso en tu trabajo para que salgas temprano – _le dedicó a la castaña una mirada enojada y tomó aire – _¡Tendrás esa fiesta de cumpleaños, quieras o no!_

Lo único que Hermione pudo articular fue un quedo "_de acuerdo"._

Por otro lado, eso no era todo lo que la preocupaba.

Draco.

Desde la noche del sábado anterior, él y Hermione habían tenido tan poco contacto que ella comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo invisible a sus ojos.

No es que la tratara mal o que la ignorase, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Simplemente era como si volverían a varios años atrás. Eso la deprimía y enfadaba en demasía. Porque necesita a _su _Draco de vuelta.

Cuando Astoria Greengrass apareció de nuevo tiempo atrás, Hermione se percató de que estaba enamorada de él. Y Hermione temía porque su amistad no volvería a ser la misma o se destruyera. Pero en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, él la besó; de una manera que la hizo ver estrellitas, y la llevó a su departamento y se besaron de nuevo, solo una vez y después vieron una película hasta el amanecer. Pero para Hermione bastó, porque lo sintió perfecto y el miedo parecía haber desaparecido. Después de esa noche, a su mirar, todo había mejorado. Él no había cambiado su forma de ser o de tratarla, y no se habían dado otro beso. No lo necesitaban, porque él la saludaba en la mejilla con los labios rodando hasta la mandíbula, dejando un rastro de calidez por toda su piel. Y estaban las veces en que Hermione lo atrapaba mirando hacia ella y las veces en que él le tomaba suavemente la de la mano. Cuando le sonreía con arrogancia, e incluso con un poco bobería.

Esos detalles y más. De los que le aceleraban el corazón y con los que le daban ganas de cantar.

Y Hermione los necesitaba de vuelta.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto el sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana y los primeros rayos hicieron efecto en sus ojos, despertándola, Hermione lo supo.

Era su cumpleaños.

Demonios.

30.

Treinta.

Treinta años.

Maldición.

Treinta jodidos años.

Cumpleaños número treinta.

Y entre más lo repetía, más feo se oía. No es que Hermione le tuviera miedo a envejecer, o que se sintiese toda una anciana. No. Era solo que, demonios, ya tenía treinta. Un tercio de su vida - porque planeaba vivir al menos noventa - y ella apenas se había dado cuenta.

Podía oír a Crookshanks removiéndose a los pies de la cama sobre la blanca alfombra, ronroneando plácidamente. Recibiendo contento el día, muy contrario a ella. No quería abrir los ojos, si lo hacía todo parecería más real de lo que ya era. Y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

–_Vamos, Hermione. Tu puedes, es solo un numero –_ se sentía estúpida hablándose a sí misma, pero lo necesitaba – _Tu puedes, chica. Eres fuerte, no dejaras que los treinta te detengan. Vamos, ojos, ábranse por favor…por favor… por fa…_

Su suplica fue cortada por el sonido de una risa. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Quién diablos se estaba riendo de ella? En su cama, en la mañana, en su cumpleaños, durante su monologo consigo misma.

Como no queriendo, abrió los ojos lentamente, el techo blanco iluminado por el sol. Bien, la bombilla claramente no era quien se burlaba; así que, dándose valor, giró la cabeza a la derecha. Ahí estaba la maldita ventana con las cortinas, blancas de flores moradas, corridas, dejando a la vista el edificio de al lado. Ni las cortinas, ni el edificio podían estarse riendo de ella, así que descartó la opción. Solo le quedaba una opción. Su rostro dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo, recostado de lado con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Su blanco rostro con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, los ojos brillantes y el cabello revuelto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Extrañada. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Hermione comenzó a temer haberse quedado esquizofrénica con la edad.

–_Elocuente discurso–_ murmuró él, y por la pastosidad de su voz, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no hacía mucho había despertado. ¿Acaso él había dormido ahí? No se atrevería, ¿cierto?

–_¿Draco? –_El rubio se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama cerrando los ojos y su garganta emitió un "_mh-mmm_". Hermione comenzó a reaccionar un poco, se sentó encima de los almohadones con las piernas extendidas – _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Draco abrió los ojos súbitamente y una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en su rostro. _Oh, no._ Hermione soltó un grito cuando el rubio se abalanzó a ella haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Draco la estrechó contra su pecho y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

–_¡Draco!–_el chico apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre su espalda y gritó en su oído:

–_¡Feliz cumpleaños! –_ Hermione dio un bote, sorprendida por el volumen de su voz.

–_¡Draco!–_ repitió ella poniéndose roja al instante al recordar _su_ _charla._ Él la apartó un poco de su pecho, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

–_Lo sé, eres una anciana de treinta años, blah, blah, blah. –_ Hermione entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente – _Pero piénsalo de esta manera, al menos alcanzaste a vivirlos._

Hermione rodó los ojos, palabrería sin fundamento.

–_No sirves para filósofo, gracias –_

Aun así, sonrió un poco conmovida y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco, mientras que él rodeaba su espalda con el brazo derecho y apoyaba el izquierdo en la cama para no dejarse caer sobre ella.

Pasaron un tiempo así, sin hacer nada salvo respirar. Después de unos minutos, Hermione se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Merlín. Draco estaba encima suyo y, diablos, era una imagen muy tentadora. Se sonrojó al instante y carraspeó un poco incomoda.

Aun le preocupaba todo el asunto de la semana pasada.

–_Es tarde, debemos ir a trabajar – _se las ingenió para escurrirse de la cama, dándole la espalda a Draco para que no viera la mueca de vergüenza que tenía plasmada en el rostro y salió del dormitorio rumbo al baño.

Draco sonrió ligeramente. No necesitaba verle a la cara, la conocía demasiado.

.

.

.

.

–_adiós, chicos. – _Ginny le dio un último abrazo y arrastró a Ron hasta la puerta. –_Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, Herms._

La puerta se cerró y el apartamento de Hermione quedó vacío a excepción de ella y de Draco. Suspiró aliviada. Cuando Ginny le dijo que harían una fiesta de cumpleaños, Hermione había pensado que las cosas terminarían cono en el cumpleaños de la pelirroja - o peor aún, como en el cumpleaños de Draco -, y sinceramente eso la había mortificado demasiado.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

–_Entonces, ¿quieres ver tu regalo…?_

Hermione frunció el ceño y asintió un poco confundida, recordó que Draco no le había dado ningún regalo ese día.

–_bien, vayamos a él._

Tomó su mano y la guio hasta la chimenea, con la mano libre tomo un puñado de polvos flu y una vez dentro, Draco pronunció:

–_hotel Giri Residence, Ibiza._

_...¡PUFF!..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir?

No es mi capitulo favorito –típico que los autores dicen que es de transición cuando – pero, no, es un capítulo importante, ya verán por qué. Ok, siendo sincera, la canción me relajó tanto que mis ganas de escribir e inspiración se fueron muy lejitos.

Me he dado cuenta que jamás le he dado las gracias a esas personitas que se han tomado la delicadeza de dar review o de agregar a favoritos y alerta; y eso que son poquitos :)

Así que aquí voy.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios:

_minako marie, Simikey Cullen, natyob, ImenetGranger, AvvamMalfoy, Esme Vipz, miredraco, adrmil, y Luladark._

A las chicas sin cuenta:_ sandy, Lizzie, y Soledad._

Gracias por agregar a favoritos:

_Brianda Cullen, Helenix, .Granger, ImenetGranger, KaineLeto, Princess Mabel Malfoy, Simikey Cullen, Yami Yue07, cecy-965, lalita1934, lapoket, minako marie, shie-san, varonesa._

Y también a quienes marcaron como alerta:

_Astorya, AvvamMalfoy, Enhydris, Esme Vipz, Ezbhy23, Helenix, .Granger, Lady Maring,, Luladark,Morrigan92, Princess Mabel Malfoy, Simikey Cullen, SkyC, Taiga Pocket, Yami Yue07, Yumelynn Fiore, adrmil, diahpg, lalita1934, minako marie, miredraco, shie-san, tokio2323, varonesa._

Espero no haber olvidado a ninguno o ninguna. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Carpe diem, mafrends.

:) Vero.


	7. Chapter 7

Okey, este es corto. Super corto. Y es diferente, muuuuy diferente, solo les pido paciencia. Está dividido en tres partes y es extraño a morir, como un híbrido entre Catarina y delfín con escamas de pez payaso. Asi que, si les gusta, el objetivo se cumplió. Si no, pues…al menos trate:) anyway, gracias por seguir la historia, si les gusta o simplemente la odian siempre pueden dejar un review donde me lo digan.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc., pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

**_Hatchet.-Archive._**

* * *

_If I had a hatchet it would be yours to have 'cause your decapitating habits feel a little bit orgasmic, If I gave you a hatchet it would be yours to have, I kind of like the feeling when you stab me in the back. / Si tuviera un hacha tú la sostendrías porque tu costumbre a decapitar se siente un poco orgásmica, si te diera un hacha tú la sostendrías, porque me gusta la sensación cuando me apuñalas por la espalda._

.

.

.

No es la primera vez que esto pasa. De hecho, es algo rutinario. Él llega, con el cabello húmedo, recién salido de la ducha, trayendo su aroma, porte y esencia. Dispuesto a quedarse a su lado por los siguientes veinte minutos. Y Hermione sabe que no tienen tiempo, como siempre, y que las cosas se tienen que hacer rápido. Así que apenas él pone un pie dentro de la sala, ella se apresura a despojarlo de la túnica y desanudar la corbata, él no se sorprende, nunca lo hace y por el contrario, esboza una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Y conservando la sonrisa, la besa. No son besos suaves o sentimentales, no saben a fresco bosque durante primavera. Son duros, demandantes, apasionados; todo dientes, lengua y labios, es saliva caliente como arena de desierto en verano. A Hermione le gusta morderle el labio superior porque sabe que el inferior está reservado para sus conquistas de una noche, porque sabe que todas lo comparten y porque este le pertenece a ella.

Y se siguen besando, hasta que ella enreda las piernas entorno a su cintura y todo es una maraña de manos que acarician, uñas que rasgan la piel. En ningún momento han hablado, y todo se resume a sonidos onomatopéyicos, suspiros y jadeos. La sala de menesteres es sabia, y la cama de sábanas blancas y doseles negros les espera a tres pasos de distancia. Y ellos no la piensan desperdiciar.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, Hermione siente como él la recuesta lentamente a su lado en la cama, colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Y hay algo en la forma en que él desliza la sabana sobre su cuerpo y como le aparta el cabello castaño de la frente. Hay algo que hace que Hermione recuerde por qué está ahí con él; algo que le recuerda como inició todo y por qué vale la pena seguir con ello.

Pero él abre la boca y el recuerdo desaparece.

-Necesito a Potter fuera del colegio mañana- Hermione abre los ojos, no recuerda en qué momento los cerró, y le mira interrogante.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque sí – Y la respuesta, el tono de su voz es rotundo, ella sabe que no debe preguntar más, pero aun así, ella es Hermione Granger y la cobardía no es una de sus _virtudes_.

-No te pregunté por qué, sino para qué.- Si, le gusta tentar a la suerte.

Y entonces él la mira fijamente, sin pestañear, con sus fríos y profundos ojos grises: - No me interesa que es lo que preguntaste, Granger. Lo necesito fuera. Punto.

-Yo no te ayudaré – masculla, demasiado bajo y con los dientes demasiado apretados como para que se entienda bien, pero él lo hizo y en un segundo Hermione le tiene encima y él le aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que duele, empujando su cabeza hacia la almohada.

-Lo harás

-No

Siente los ojos escocerle y de seguro terminará con las mejillas llenas de moretes por sus dedos apretando, pero no le importa; aún le queda un poco de libertad, y la aprovechará.

-¿Segura? – no hay nada en su rostro o en su voz que denote que está enojado, pero sus ojos son un torbellino de oscuridad para Hermione, y le ha costado tanto el aprender a descifrarla. El 97 por ciento de las veces puede leer su mirada cual libro abierto. Esta vez es del 3 restante.

-Draco… - Pero si ella creyó que él la dejaría en paz solo por decir su nombre, estaba muy equivocada, de hecho, eso hizo que su rostro se oscureciera aún más.

-Quiero a Potter fuera del castillo mañana. – cierra los ojos intentando menguar el dolor y apartar las lágrimas que se comienzan a formar en sus ojos.

Y los veinte minutos terminaron. Él ya no está.

Al parecer, el sonido de la puerta de la sala cerrándose es la señal que sus ojos esperaban, porque gruesas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de ellos, cálidas y furiosas lágrimas, desde el lagrimal hasta la esquina del parpado, empapando las pestañas. Los sollozos llenan el silencio del lugar y el pecho le arde.

Hermione quiere gritar, porque le odia cuando hace eso y le trata como si fuera su esclava. Quiere gritarle y golpearle, y después abandonarle; dejarle y buscar otra vida. Pero no puede. Porque cada vez que se levanta, se dice a si misma que esa tarde le va a dejar, elabora un plan sobre qué le dirá e incluso prepara una salida de emergencia. Pero entonces lo ve y todo su plan se va al caño.

Quiere gritar, patalear y llorar, porque sabe que todo cambió, que él cambió. Porque ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy que la besó en el baño de prefectos por primera vez en quinto año. Porque sabe que jamás fue y jamás será su prioridad, que él jamás la amará. Porqué sabe que si la situación lo requiere, no le temblará la varita para asesinarla. Porque solo es una sangresucia para él, un juego, una venganza.

Pero no puede dejar de amarle. Con cada caricia, con cada insulto, con cada beso, con cada desprecio ella le ama aún más. Sabe que está mal, pero no lo puede evitar. Está atada a él, y ni el dolor la podrá separar de él.

.

.

.

_Every time I see you I've got the urge to cry, I'm holding back the tears 'cause I know the reason why. / Cada vez que te veo tengo ganas de llorar, estoy frenando las lágrimas porque sé el motivo._

_Every time I see you look me in the eye, I look straight back 'cause a part of me will die. / Cada vez que veo me miras a los ojos, yo veo hacia atrás, porque una parte de mí morirá.  
If I had a hatchet it would be yours to have, no amount of pain would ever stop me coming back. To you. / Si tuviera un hacha tú la sostendrías, ningún tipo de dolor podrá impedirme volver. A ti.  
I'm bound to you. / Estoy atada a ti._

.

.

.

* * *

Está este tipo de masoquismo de Hermione, no es que le guste sufrir o que Draco la trate mal. Si no, que ella le conoce más allá de eso. Creo que les di una pista de que esto comenzó en quinto año, esto tiene ya dos años; Hermione sabe con quién y qué está tratando. Y le ama. Es tonto y ciego, pero le ama. En mi mente, esto se desarrolla en el "séptimo" curso de los chicos, donde no hay búsqueda de horrocruxes, y el trio se queda en Hogwarts mientras Voldemort está afuera, escondido y sin dar señales de vida.

Y ya nos diré nada más por despues, si les gusta, lo contare en el próximo drabble. Los otros dos ya están escritos, si les gusta los subiré. Como adelanto, les diré la próxima canción: Gravity de Coldplay (uh, era raro que no saliera una canción de coldplay, considerando que estoy hasta el tope de mi memoria externa de ellos). Whatever, cualquier cosa, duda, regaño, abucheo, whatever, háganmelo saber y den review. Xx:)


End file.
